


The lights are too bright

by laradelay



Category: SHINee, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: {SHINEE/SNSD - Angst - Taeyeon centric }A concert by SM artists. A memory. Taeyeon looks at Jonghyun. Like a guardian angel. The lights on the stage are too bright: what there's on the other side of the lights?





	The lights are too bright

 

The lights on the stage are too bright, made of _gold_ , and they blind them. They're radiant, fulgent and brilliant. _Shiny blades._

 

Taeyeon looks at Jonghyun from afar. She watches over him like a guardian angel.

 

She takes a step towards him, she touches his shoulder and she pats him, while they intertwine their fingers together in a gesture that expresses _love_ , _protection_ and _respect_ for each other.

 

“ _Taeyeon-noona_ ” it’s what Jonghyun says to her. He smiles at her.

 

“ _Jonghyun-ah_ ” it’s what Taeyeon says to him. She smiles at him.

 

He turns, he glances over her one last time and he’s gone.

 

And, all of a sudden, everything changes.

 

She wakes up with a start, finding herself enveloped in the dim light of her chamber, and she’s alone.

 

She knows it was a dream. It's a memory that makes her suffer. She cries out all of the pain.

 

" _Jonghyun-ah_ " Taeyeon whispers his name softly through the sobs, then she places a hand on the left side of her chest and she lays her palm where her heart beats, by reminding her that she's alive in a world without him.

 

The lights in the room are too bright, made of _argent_ , and they blind her. They're radiant, fulgent and brilliant. _Shiny knives._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Jonghyun. I sincerely hope you're fine wherever you are. You will be missed. This is a tribute to you.
> 
> I followed my inspiration. I have nothing else to say about it. 


End file.
